


Step By Step

by taylorgibbs



Series: Julia Knows Best [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to help Gibbs with his back spasms and their relationship changes forever. Gibbs/DiNozzo. Part of the Julia Knows Best series. This takes place immediately after Baby Steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

Gibbs walked slowly into the house, refusing to lean on Tony any more than he absolutely had to. Tony stood behind him, offering a gentle hand, but not pushing and Gibbs appreciated that. He was achingly hard and knew Tony had seen. That gleam in DiNozzo's eye and the high color on his cheeks made Gibbs wonder where they were going._ If_ they were going anywhere.

There had been an attraction for a while, but he was so damned unsure. Rule Twelve existed for a reason, the last time Gibbs had been in this situation it had ended in disaster. He was glad his last mistake was in Europe permanently. And it was further complicated by the fact that DiNozzo was a man. Uncharted territory.

Walking was its own agony, but when Gibbs shifted his weight, leaning back and lifting a foot onto the narrower house stairs, he let out a low groan of pure anguish.

"Gibbs," Tony said and there was a world of concern in that word.

"I can do it, DiNozzo," he rasped.

"Bull." Tony stepped up beside him, nudging his shoulder under Gibbs' arm. He groaned low as the position forced locked muscles to shift. "Lean on me. Just hang on, Gibbs. I'll get ya into bed."

Gibbs tried to laugh but he lacked the spare air. Every effort was expended in keeping himself breathing and focused. He let Tony take the reins and lead him into the master bedroom, sparing a quick thankful thought that he'd made his bed before they'd left for the case.

"Okay, we're here," Tony announced with a low chuckle. "Can you stand while I get you something to sleep in? T-shirt and sweats?"

"No sweats. T-shirt, top drawer." Gibbs would do much better in the soft knit boxers, especially if he was going to be stuck in bed for a couple of days. He watched as Tony pulled out a black shirt.

"Bathroom first?" Tony asked and Gibbs winced. He was still far too hard to attempt hitting the head.

"Nah," he said his voice low and husky.

"Okay. Need help undressing? Where can I find the massage oil?"

"Bathroom. Medicine cabinet. I'm okay." Gibbs managed to toe his shoes off and unbuckled and unzipped his pants slowly. Gibbs placed his gun gingerly on the nightstand, knowing he had to stow it inside the gun safe inside the drawer, but unable to do it right now. Every motion had to be carefully judged and executed. His pants fell to the ground, loose change clinking. His wallet was in the pocket and the cell phone was still attached to his belt, but he couldn't bear bending down and picking them up.

"Hey, Boss? Mind if I snag a pair of sweats and T-shirt?" Tony asked, emerging from the bathroom with a glass of water and a few pills.

"Go for it." Gibbs took the glass and a few pills. Motrin and Flexeril, he realized, downing them all. He worked his jacket, shirt, and undershirt off slowly, watching as Tony flipped the covers back and spread a towel down.

"Face down, Boss. Don't put the shirt on yet. This is gonna hurt."

Gibbs nodded slightly, aware that any motions were a very bad thing right now. He allowed Tony to take his arm and guide him face down, his forehead on the mattress. He wanted to tell Tony to be gentle, but he didn't dare. He'd take whatever Tony had for him.

Gibbs heard rustling, then the opening of a drawer and the close of a heavy door. Tony had stowed his gun. "Put mine in with yours, Boss. That okay?"

Gibbs only grunted in reply. He listened as Tony moved around, closing his eyes and trying to relax his cramped and clenching muscles.

"Okay, Gibbs. This is going to hurt like hell, but it'll save you some pain tomorrow. Don't tense up." Tony's voice was low and soothing right next to his ear.

Gibbs concentrated on breathing normally as Tony straddled him, hips surrounding Gibbs', Tony's pelvis rubbing over Gibbs ass. His cock immediately got harder and started leaking and he growled. DiNozzo was just as hard as he was, settling against his ass and thrusting slightly.

"You okay, Gibbs?" Tony asked, and he sounded breathless, sexy.

"Yeah, just…do your magic."

Tony's low chuckle awakened all his nerve endings. "No pain, no gain, Gibbs."

As his slick hands moved over Gibbs' shoulders, he gasped. DiNozzo was damn good at this. Gibbs closed his eyes, giving himself over to the massage. As expected, it hurt like hell, but he knew it was helping, muscle groups unlocking slightly. Tony alternated gently soothing strokes down Gibbs' spine with, kneading motions that kept him continually off balance though not on edge.

"Man you are so locked down," Tony said quietly after twenty minutes of working Gibbs' upper back. "You need to relax more often. You're a heart attack or a stroke waiting to happen."

"I'm okay, DiNozzo," Gibbs insisted.

Gibbs heard Tony's indrawn breath a moment before the other man spoke. "Even your ass is clenched down hard."

Gibbs' eyes blinked open. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? Flirt? Ignore it? Be direct? Everything Julia had said tramped through his mind and for the first time in many years, he grabbed life by the balls.

"Think that could have something to do with your hard dick, DiNozzo?"

Tony stilled, gasping, and Gibbs felt a muscle in his jaw clench and unclench. Was he about to get decked? Had he completely misjudged the situation? He lay perfectly still, not daring to breathe, as he waited for Tony's reply.

"Guess it could be," Tony said, finally breaking the silence. His lips brushed over the nape of Gibbs' neck, stubble rasping over the skin there and awakening every bit of Gibbs' need. "Can't help it, Boss."

"Get off," Gibbs replied in a low, steady voice. He wasn't going to have this conversation face down.

When Tony dismounted, Gibbs rolled over slowly and regarded the other man. Tony was still on his knees, hair mussed, mouth open and teeth working his bottom lip, his cock obscenely hard.

"What's going on here, DiNozzo?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Don't know, Boss," Tony admitted. His eyes wavered, moving from Gibbs' face, to lower, where Gibbs knew his own cock was hard and aching. "But it's okay…"

"Okay?" Gibbs asked, arching a brow.

Tony nodded, giving Gibbs what had to be a brave smile given the circumstances. "Very okay."

Gibbs watched as Tony's hand smoothed over his chest before lightly squeezing the bulge in his boxers. Gibbs groaned, tensing, wincing as his back clenched again. "God…"

"Just relax," Tony whispered, tongue slicking over his mouth, a mouth Gibbs suddenly longed to kiss. Gibbs stayed still as Tony stroked him slowly through the fabric. It had been a long while since anyone had touched him and it felt so damn good. He closed his eyes, letting his head drift to the side, legs fighting to thrust into that touch.

When Tony tugged Gibbs' boxers down and wrapped him in a tight fist, all Gibbs could do was let out a primal sound of desire. Tony's hand, still slick from the massage oil, twisted and squeezed and pulsed around his aching flesh, sending bolts of pleasurable lightning into his spine.

"So good, Boss," Tony whispered. "It's okay. Just let it happen, Gibbs. Just let it happen."

"Tighter," Gibbs managed through a suddenly dry throat. "Tight and fast." It had been so damn long… He should have been pushing DiNozzo away, should have been scrambling back. This changed everything! But instead all Gibbs wanted to do—all he could do—was give himself over to Tony's hands again.

"Close…" Gibbs warned, his voice raw and needy.

"Come for me," Tony whispered, his voice shaking. Gibbs locked on to Tony's bright green eyes, his body shaking, his climax ripping through him to explode in spatters on his chest.

"Thank you," Tony whispered just as Gibbs' eyes drifted shut. He tried like hell to stay awake, but instead darkness pulled him down and he was asleep in seconds.


End file.
